The Sense of Sight
by Pachi5296pokefan
Summary: Kagome's horrible sickness has left Inuyasha traumatized. What happens when her spirit decides to come out and have some fun?


The Sense of Sight

I still remember the last words she had said to me.

You'd think it would be something along the lines of, "Be happy" or, "Live strong".

It wasn't.

I remember, kneeling next to her hospital bed, gripping her hand to attempt to relinquish death's icy grip upon her. She was so pale, and cold as ice.

Honestly, she looked like she had already passed on, but she remained here, suffering, struggling to grip my hand.

She had looked at me, and said, "You know, it's as they say, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

I looked at her. I must've looked quite atrocious, with tear-streaks staining my face, and new ones beginning to show.

My eyes went wide with those words, as they said that she was no longer able to talk or communicate.

I replied, "You led me to that water so many times, and tried to make me drink, to no avail." I let out a humorless laugh.

"I guess that I'm paying now for what I've done," She remarked.

"You did nothing. Everything was _my _fault! The fire, the robbery, _everything!_" I half shouted, half sobbed out. She raised an eyebrow, and said, "The robbery? How exactly was that _your_ fault?" I looked at her, and she was smiling at me.

Smiling? She's not supposed to be able to smile.

"I-I don't know, it just was! Everybody's blamed me for it, so I might as well accept that blame! The fire that occurred is also my fault! _Everything is my fault!_ Even the fact that you're lying here dying in front of my eyes is my fault!"

She just grinned at me and said, "What do you mean by dying? I feel perfect! Anyway, I'm hungry," She said.

She's not supposed to eat. She's supposed to get all her nutrients through her IV.

She sat up, pulled her blanket off, and stood up. She's not supposed to any of that.

She walked to the door, and twisted the doorknob. It wouldn't open. She tried again, to no avail. She gave me a confused look. "Why won't the door open?"

I replied, "You were sick for so long, and it eventually got worse, to the point that they locked the door to this room because they didn't want any foreign bacteria coming in to make your condition worse."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense. I probably didn't need to get any worse, did I? I mean, seeing as bad as I was already…," She trailed off.

I looked at her bed, which should've been empty with the occasional wrinkle from where she was lying.

It wasn't.

Her body still lay there, her hand lying up by her side from where I had let go of it. '_What….? Sh-she should be by the door, trying to get it open. Not lying here, dying!'_ I thought. I suddenly realized that the heart monitor had stopped beeping.

The girl that I had seen was an apparition, the girl I had known was dead. _'Does that mean….that's her spirit?'_ Said girl was wandering around the room, with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, don't they think about the people like me who just recover by chance and put _any_ food in the room? I'm so hungry," She whined.

I sighed, and murmured, "No, because that's not supposed to happen. You are supposed to be in your bed."

She winked at me, and said, "Ah. That's it. I'll get back in my bed, you'll call the nurse, and I'll get my food!" Her eyes were sparkling.

"Ah…um…..that's probably not a good id-"

"OF _COURSE _IT IS! I'm hungry, dang it! I NEED FOOD!"

The rather familiar stubborn look that she used to wear most of the time reappeared. I was beginning to get somewhat exasperated with her. "Look," I started, "you _can't _just call the nurse anymore! They think that you're _dead!"_

Her eyes went wide, and she studied the monitor.__

"Dead…..?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

** Hey guys! Yup, it's me Pachi! I have returned from the dead! Two things: 1) Ok, I wanna thank all the people who reviewed Caramell, (i am working on the 6th chapter, don't worry! It's just taking longer, as I need inspiration for Kagome's side...also, I'm thinking of changing the rating because of all the cursing...-_-' yeah.), and all the people who put me/ my story on their favorite author/ story, or author/ story alert! I love you all, and i totally appreciate it! 2) Sorry for not updating Caramell, like it says above im kinda getting writers block on it! **

**Also, the inspiration for this story came right before Christmas, and I just finished it today...just so you know, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but it didn't work out that way...yeah. Also, this IS a Inuyasha fanfic, but it took some debate on my part on whether or not to make it a Furuba (Fruits Basket, for those who don't know) fanfic instead. Anyway,_ I hope you guys like this, and let's see where it leads!_**


End file.
